My Hero Academia: Eyes of Sorrow
by Arklaw
Summary: Mami Agane, 25 year old. A cheerful salarywoman and the wielder of a very dangerous quirk. In a world of heroes, villains, and superpowers, what could fate have in store for someone like her?


Good evening everyone! My name is Mami Agane. Call me Mami-san!

I am a young adult living in Hosu City, and today I used my savings to repair a phone I found. It's working great so far!

Oh, I may sound cheerful right now, but I'm gonna have to tell you about my sad past. It's kind of a long story to put on video, but recording my voice is a habit I had to develop because of my condition. I'm walking home right now and the sun is shining... Perfect day for recording a diary! Sorry if you find it boring!

So, like a lot of people my quirk began manifesting at age 4. The sclera of my eyes turned black but my pupils stayed bright-blue. It looked cool, and there didn't seem to be anything more to it. Having an aesthetic quirk wasn't all that bad, boring mostly. It felt lame not to be able to fly in the air or to grab toilet paper with my mind (I actually remember bursting a vein once, don't ask where). I could live with it though.

But everything changed one fateful day, when I was 6. I remember it well. It was the middle of winter, there was fog right outside the window of our apartment building. Me, my parents and some relatives were watching the news from under a warm futon. The main event was when they showed us the live arrest of a supervillain. He had a quirk that had turned his head into a shark's head if I'm not mistaken. He was angry and trying to bite the policemen coming to arrest him, obviously. That's when it happened.

"Bad guy should die!" I happily told the TV. Yeah... Not something a 5 year old girl should say. I had learned the word like five hours earlier and I wanted to play with it.

It was then that my small hell broke loose. Mommy would tell me later that my eyes had glowed red as I said that. The shark-man on TV fell down. He was dead. The investigation would find that it was from something called an aneurysm in his brain, one he had never been diagnosed before. I don't know much about medicine, but trust me when I say it wasn't natural. As for me, I fell unconscious on the spot.

It was a really traumatizing moment for my entire family, and the most horrible day of my life. They tried to convince themselves that this was a coincidence, but my uncle, Shado Mitsunari of the Hero Public Safety Comission was with us that day. He didn't want to take any chances. I woke up alone in a hospital bed at the Hosu General Hospital. There was no face around me, only speakers to explain what had happened. I had no idea what I did wrong to end up here. When I heard my mother and father, I was shocked about how sad they were. They told me to do what the nice people said, that it might take a while, but that I would return. They were honest in that regard.

Here, I learned the specifics of my quirk. It is voice activated, obviously. In order for the deadly effect to apply, I needed to have enough data on the target's appearance, a direct or indirect visual contact, and to simmply say "_Die_". I can kill about any living creature, even bacterias. I killed a mouse with that power... Kikiti she was called. I liked her. From then on I hated my quirk with all my heart, obviously.

I spent three month without contact before I could see my family again, and two years before I was freed to go. An "_administrative miracle_" my father called it.

The government's regulation of quirks was in an intense era of repression back then, because of some villainous organisation that had put civilians in the crossfire. I was told not to learn the details so I wouldn't grow a grudge over it. Besides, I a little busy with the trial to determine if I should be incarcerated for life. You know... Because i can kill people with a thought... Like I said my uncle was an active member of the Hero and could influence the decision a bit. My quirk made me the literal Avatar of vengeance, but my father and mother assured everyone I was better than this. I spent those two years isolated from everything outside but my family while people argued my case. When they let me go, I made a child's promise to never kill again.

...

So... After this disturbing period of study, I was allowed back home. The training didn't stop though, obviously. I try not to look at too many people in the street and I completely avoided the news and the internet. Too many reasons to hate people apparently. The only people I ever look at are my close neighboors and the rest of my family. They did their best to protect me and educate me in the value of life. They didn't actually drown me in zen meditation or stuff like that mind you.

My biggest regret was that I couldn't become a Hero like my old friends from school. I learned to find solace in my surroundings. Each day I thanked the heavens for giving me such a nice family. They taught me many things and I loved them in return. _Sigh_... But all good things come to an end. It was one of the saddest day of my life when they were killed. Casualties from... From a terrorist attack when I was fourteen. It took me a while to forgive the ones responsible. I remember the woman whose picture I found on a newspaper. Golden haired with a saddistic smile. She had killed them... I still remember the blood accumulating in my eyes and the tightening in my throat. But I couldn't do it. I had promised. Seeing the good in people, even in the most horrible criminal, is very hard. It has to be done though.

After that, people came to help me find a new family. My parents had made many friends throughout the years, somehow. They put me with another beautiful family until I could live by myself. Hmm... Now that I think about it, the government could have used me as a tool to eliminate their enemies. Scary... I'm glad they didn't even try. It was an obvious thing to do though.

In conclusion, despite being a human killing machine, I lived a pretty normal life. Married a cute boy who let me keep my family name, had a wonderful daughter two years ago and moved to Hosu City with them. Mami Agane, happily married salarywoman and most dangerous being on the planet. That's me! I work a short 25 hours a week at the Human Resources section of the famous Detnerat company. We specialise in innovative toys for kids with physical quirks. Ever heard of the Indestructible Softball, or the Mach Speed Daruma? That's us! My daughter loves them even though she has no quirk yet. We've been getting more popular each year, and I've been rising through the ranks as well, obviously.

Anyhow, I'm almost home now. Tadaa! The wonderful Agane Estate. See this lovely thing that I bought with hard-earned coin and childrens' smiles? It's all mine! (My husband is mostly decorative hihihi!). Today was a very good day at work and I can't wait to share the details. My dear Kiryu just loves to hear about my advances. And Nanami is too young to understand, so she'll just laugh for no reason. I can't wait!

Well well... I've got some battery left, how about I film them too? Ahem...

I'm home!

...

Oy! I'm home!

Kiryu? Nanami?

Oh, they must be in her room, playing with that ridiculous Gogogo Train. Huhu... Typical. I wonder if they left something to eat?

Ew... What's that? Did they spill sauce or something?

Honey! What happened in the...

... In the...

...

No.

No no no no no no no no no no no.

...

Who did this?

Who DID this?

WHERE is that BASTARD?

SHOW me HIS FACE.

SO I MAY...

So that...

Kiryu... Nanami...

Don't leave me...

-~o~-

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
